


Russian Roulette Romances

by ralsbecket



Series: Stuckony Stockings [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fix-It of Sorts, Frottage, Light Angst, Multi, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Rough Kissing, Sex Pollen, Siberia Scene in Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Song: I Need You to Hate Me (JC Stewart), Threesome - M/M/M, unedited because we die as men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:33:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29439783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ralsbecket/pseuds/ralsbecket
Summary: Stucky Bingo 2020 - A2: Frottage-Barnes’ metal hand was on his faceplate within seconds, ripping it off the helmet like it was a sheet of paper. Tony had half the mind to fire the thrusters on his boots, but one whiff of the air around them sent a warm shiver through his limbs.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Stuckony Stockings [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2162682
Comments: 7
Kudos: 50
Collections: Stuckony Love Letters, Stucky Bingo 2020





	Russian Roulette Romances

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MercurialMagpie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MercurialMagpie/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [MercurialMagpie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MercurialMagpie/pseuds/MercurialMagpie) in the [Stuckony_server_love_letters](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Stuckony_server_love_letters) collection. 



> “I'm done with all this silence  
> Russian roulette romances  
> One slip oh I could light it  
> Just tell me this is lifeless”  
> \- JC Stewart, _I Need You to Hate Me_
> 
> A/N: Inspired entirely by the "sex pollen" tag in the prompt list, and I've sort of had this plotbunny running around for a while lol. Hope you like it!
> 
> Stucky Bingo info at the end-notes~

“Boss, there seems to be some sort of chemical agent somewhere inside of the bunker. I don’t recommend –”

“Barnes and Rogers are in there, Fry,” Tony exhaled. “Who knows what it could do to them?”

His AI sounded stern as she replied, “The suit’s air filtration system has been compromised. We can’t be sure how it can possibly affect _you_ ; it would be highly –”

“Mute.”

It had started off fine. Back at The Raft, Tony had been tipped off by Wilson about where the two super-soldiers were headed. He’d followed them to the underground bunker in Siberia, come across them just outside of the elevator shaft with their weapons drawn.

Tony stepped forward, glancing at his heads-up display for a moment – no air-borne anomalies – and then disassembled the helmet. “You seem a little defensive,” he said to Steve.

Steve started taking steps in his direction, his shield lowering somewhat. “It’s been a long day.”

To Barnes, Tony added, “At ease, soldier, I’m not currently after you.” He was greeted by narrowing blue eyes, but the super-soldier’s trigger finger straightened out and away.

Steve questioned evenly, “Then why are you here?”

“Could be your story’s not so crazy. Maybe.” Tony shrugged, his eyes flickering between Steve and Barnes. “Ross has no idea I’m here. I’d like to keep it that way. Otherwise, I gotta arrest myself.”

Tony recognized the twinkle of amusement dancing in Steve’s eyes, and he couldn’t keep the slight grin growing on his face. Steve lowered the shield to his side, nodding. “It’s good to see you, Tony.”

“You too, Cap.” Angling towards Barnes and still seeing the barrel of the rifle aimed at him, Tony rolled his eyes. He scoffed, raising a hand, “Hey, Manchurian Candidate, you’re killing me. There’s a truce here. You can drop the…”

Steve nodded to Barnes, motioning for him to lower his guard. That, at least, abated Tony’s unease for the moment.

It had started off fine. Tony had led Steve and Barnes into the depths of the bunker, following the signature of a single unidentified subject. They’d had Zemo cornered, three-to-one, until…

Until.

Tony didn’t so much care that Barnes had been the one to end his parents’ lives; what he cared about most was that _Steve_ had known and never told him. And he hated that Zemo was right – an empire that fell from within was long dead.

Blinded by rage, Tony flipped his helmet back on and attacked them. The only objective on his mind was to get Steve out of the way so he could get his hands on –

Red lights blared in his heads-up display. On the screen, he read air contamination rising steadily from 12% around them. Tony brushed it off, maneuvering around the super-soldiers’ blows and grabbing Barnes by the neck.

It was a steady back-and-forth of hits and kicks and repulsor blasts. The HUD showed a 42% level of air contamination, and it was only then that he noticed the other two started pulling their punches. Barnes grabbed onto one of his gauntlets and held it in a death grip, and the next thing he knew, Steve’s arms were around his shoulders.

“Boss, I’m detecting a steady instream of pheromones in the chamber.”

“Thanks for nothing, FRIDAY,” Tony gritted out, attempting to free himself from their hold. The schematic of his armor popped up, red areas blinking to indicate damage to its external plates. Tony heard Steve’s low moan behind him before he realized –

Barnes’ metal hand was on his faceplate within seconds, ripping it off the helmet like it was a sheet of paper. Tony had half the mind to fire the thrusters on his boots, but one whiff of the air around them sent a warm shiver through his limbs.

“Oh, _fuck_.”

It was like a hard punch in the gut with the way his whole body went hot. Tony’s head got hazy from the mere speed of his blood traveling south. One of Steve’s hands curled around his chin, turning his head over his shoulder. It was awkward and unpracticed and hungry all at once, and Tony couldn’t help but melt into the kiss.

Barnes was pawing at his own clothes, almost ripping away his uniform before going back to pull at Tony’s armor. “We need to – fuck, can’t think, just need –”

Steve managed to finesse the rest of the helmet off of him, discarding it haphazardly over his shoulder. Tony wasn’t sure when he’d taken the cowl off. “Zemo let out… some sort of…” He’d recaptured Tony’s lips before he could finish his thought.

“Off, off,” Tony managed against Steve’s mouth, reaching for the emergency release on the side of his armor. His mind was a fog, and his skin burned for contact.

The three of them were hastily stripping off their uniforms and clothes, their minds only fighting for a mutual endgame. It was a mess of tangled limbs, kisses of teeth and tongue. In the back of Tony’s mind, he knew it was wrong-bad-wrong but their skin on his was fucking _magic_.

He wasn’t sure how they ended up on the cold concrete, but with Steve under him and Barnes at his back, Tony couldn’t complain too much. Tony let out a loud moan when Steve lined their cocks up together, wrapped a hand around them both, and started moving his fist. A curse escaped his mouth when Barnes started to rut up against him, his hot length rubbing between his cheeks.

“Fuck,” he cursed again, his eyes falling closed when Barnes started biting at his shoulder. “This – this doesn’t change anything.”

“Later.” Steve’s other hand found purchase in Tony’s hair, tugging just hard enough to bring him back down into a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Russian Roulette Romances  
> Creator: ralsbecket  
> Card number: #077  
> Link: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29439783  
> Square filled: A2 - Frottage  
> Rating: M  
> Archive warnings: N/A  
> Major tags: CW Siberia scene, sex pollen, Stuckony, threesome  
> Summary: Barnes’ metal hand was on his faceplate within seconds, ripping it off the helmet like it was a sheet of paper. Tony had half the mind to fire the thrusters on his boots, but one whiff of the air around them sent a warm shiver through his limbs.  
> Word count: 958
> 
> [Check out my linktree for tumblr, discord, and other socials!](https://linktr.ee/ralsbecket)


End file.
